Another Side
by Tiryn
Summary: Igneous is a troubled teen who was adopted, friends with Yui and Miaka, and is wishing for something extraordinary to happen to her. What happens if that wish came true; not only for her, but Miaka and Yui also? Follows the storyline of the manga. BACK ON!
1. Young Ladies of Legends

**Another Side**  
Tiryn: I'm not revealing anything except that it follows what I know of the story line in the manga.

Tasuki:Why the hell do I have to be here? I gotta go to the mountains!

Tiryn:Too bad, so sad. Oh, you're here to do the disclaimer

Tasuki: Do it yourself, bitch

Tiryn: What did you call me? *anger marks on head*

Tasuki:*smirks* Bitch

Tiryn:*smiles evilly* Well, I'll take that as a compliment,_ sir._ *mock bows*

Tasuki:*stunned at the moment*

Tiryn: Now that he's taken care of, I don't own Fushigi Yugi or any of it's characters, only Igneous and probably a few other characters. *turns to Tasuki with an evil smile*

Tasuki:*gulped in fear* W-wha-at ar-are y-you thin-inking?

Tiryn: You'll see in the next chapter *drags him away*

Hotohori:*sighs* Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

"speaking"

'_thoughts_'

(me interrupting)

lines are either time skips or a change of POV

This story follows the manga.

I'm also going to alter a few titles to fit my story.

* * *

_**The Young Ladies of Legend**_ (First volume with altered title)**_Chapter 1 _**

People say I'm a freak, a monster. In truth, that is what I am.

At least, until I met Miaka.

My life was turning for the better when she was around. Her friends were nice to me, and I actually forgot all of my problems for a moment. But it only lasts a few hours, and it ends when I get home.

They don't know what I've been through. They'll never know what is behind all of the clothing that I wear. They don't even know why I have such bad bruises on m deathly pale skin.

In truth, they can't know and hopefully never will.

It's been this way since Mom died in a car accident. Dad started drinking heavily and beating me, blaming me for Mom's death. Things where never the same in my life or Dad's again.

For five long years, I've endured my father's frustration and sadness. I still hope that, one day, I'll be whisked to another world full of danger and adventure. Where I can start a new life.

Stupid, huh?

Even I have to admit that will never happen. Still, a tomboy can dream.

If I knew it would never happen, why do still dream about it? Why do I still wish for it to happen? Why, why, why?

Anyways, I should tell you who I am before you kill yourself listening to myself drone on and on about how stupid my life is.

My name is Igneous Kouruhachi, sixteen years old, with an abusive father and hell as the label my life.

Yep. My life totally and brutally sucks. That is the single sentence that has made up most of my life.

But I should be happy because my father has gone away for business for a month and I don't have to deal with him until then. And I'm hanging out with Miaka, Yui, Miaka's mom, and her brother, Keisuke.

Oh yeah! You don't them. Guess I have the honor of explaining who is who.

Miaka, to start with, is a chipper junior-high-school glutton who is trying to get into the exclusive Jonan High School to please her mother. She has black hair always put into two buns held up with bright pink ribbons on her head. She's pale with eccentric green eyes. She also loves to eat but I have no idea how she doesn't get fat. That is something that I'll never know.  
Yui is a serious blond with pleasant blue eyes. She's Miaka's best friend and is a very intelligent girl who is certain to get into Jonan High School easily. She's one of the best friends I have ever had, besides Miaka of course. She loves to read and looks out for Miaka most of the time.

Miaka's mother is a beautiful blond and eccentric green eyes. She's a divorced single-mother who is trying to see that her children get the best education possible. That must explain why Miaka is trying to impress her. But it's not my place to say.

Miaka's brother, Keisuke, is Miaka's kind college-student older brother. He has his mom's blond hair and his father's brown eyes. He's very kind and watches out for Miaka constantly whenever he's there with her.

That is the circle of friends and what I consider family that I have. And I would like to keep it for as long as I can. I hope they don't ever meet my father and get hurt.

Then there's me. I have long slightly wavy blood-red hair set with misty-blue eyes. I have pale skin and all the curves in the right places. I'm very intelligent, love to read, and love to eat when I'm not with my dad, who gives me scraps of food. How I stay skinny beats me, so don't ask me about it.

"GIMME MY FOOD! You awful ghosts! Give me back my pizza, my noodles, my cake, my etc.!!" I was shaken out of my delima by Miaka dunking the teacher with her desk.

'_That's what you get for waking Miaka up from a dream of food._' I thought as I watched the scene before me.

"Miaka! That was the teacher!!" Yui said, looking up from her book.

The entire class sweat dropped watching Miaka beat the teacher yet again and the bell ringing at that exact moment.

* * *

"Jeez. I got into trouble **big** time." Miaka said as we sat sown in one of the booths in McDonald's restaurant.

"What'd you expect? We've got entrance exams this spring, and you're drifting off in class." I replied to Miaka as I drank a strawberry smoothie I ordered earlier.

Two other girls were sitting with us; one with long blak hair and another with short blond hair. The blond one said, "That's right! Aren't you trying to get into Yotsubadai High School?"

I winced. Nobody but me, Yui, Mrs. Yuki (that's Miaka's mom. I'm calling her that from now on) know that Miaka is going to Jonan High School for her mom. Aren't they going to be surprised that she's not going to Yotsubadai High School.

"Umph! Ah hawn't toh anyun wet hut--" I'm guessing that she was trying to say 'I haven't told anyone yet but--'. It's kinda funny to see what she's trying to say while eating.

"Talk or eat! Make up your mind!" Yui said. I giggled under my breath. It's funny to watch Miaka talk and eat at the same time.

Miaka then pointed towards two girls with the Jonan High School uniform while devouring a couple of cookies.

The blond girl and brunette looked where she was pointing and exploded.

"That's Jonan High School! The top school in the city!!" The blond yelled towards Miaka while leaning over the table.

The brunette then said something really weird which I didn't quite catch. Then the blond said something about not telling me and Yui [which she did].

"Well, no wonder. We're the genius and she's the dunce." Yui said while looking towards the window.

"Obviously..." I said doing the same thing.

"Are you guys really my best friends!?" Miaka yelled at us.

Me and Yui replied, "Yes."

We left for the library after a few more words were exchanged.

* * *

"Chased by dozen of teachers in your dream? What does that mean?" Yui asked Miaka after she told us of her dream in class.

"Lately I've been staying up late studying..." Miaka said while copying all the notes she can in her notebook.

"I know you're doing this for your mom, but you gotta take it easy, Miaka. It's not healthy." I said being concerned for one of my only two friends. Yes, Miaka and Yui are my only two friends that I have ever had.

Blame it on fucked up father.

"I agree with Igneous. You should at least study with us in the mornings and afternoons so you can get actual sleep." Yui said trying to get Miaka out of her train of thought.

It didn't work, but what did work is her pen rolling out of her hand and into the **DO NOT ENTER** room. The worst thing about it was when the pen got close to the door, it opened by itself.

Creepy.

"Miaka, cram school will be starting soon!" Yui and I followed Miaka into the restricted library room. It was so eerie.

"What's this room doing here?" I asked as we looked around the abandoned library. We were suddenly shocked when what felt like an earthquake happened. Miaka sqeauled while Yui and I were simply shocked.

After it died down, Yui exclaimed, "Some kind of earthquake!?!" Miaka was looking at something that I couldn't make out, but I didn't care at the moment. I was looking at all the books.

"Look at all these look pretty rare." Yui said while looking at one of the books that were on the dusty shelfs.

"We could make a killing selling this stuff." I whispered as I looked at a few other books.

"Hey! Look at this Yui, Igneous!" Miaka yelled as she leafed through a very old looking book that looked like a translated version of a Chinese legend.

"The Universe of the Four Gods. What the heck!?" Miaka said as we looked at the title of the old red book.

"It looks like a Japanese translation of some Chinese legend." I said.

"Lemme see." Yui said and Miaka hand her the book who handed it to me. We all huddled around the book to see what it said.

(Okay, I'm gonna change a bit of what it says in the book, so just a fair warning.)

"_Herein contains the tale of a two young ladies and their questto gather the seven Constellations of Suzaku together_." I read out loud.

"What's a Suzaku??" Miaka asked, looking completly confused. I don't blame her.

"I dunno. Some kind of peacock, I guess..." Yui said and I continued to read.

"_And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroines, and grant you your wish._" I read it and was completely baffled.

"What's a Suzaku??" Miaka asked the same question from before and it was getting on my nerves.

"I dunno. This has gotta be some kind of spell book." Yui answered, being as baffled as me.

I continued to read the rest of what the book had to offer. "_For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality._" I was still confused as to what it meant.

"What's a Suzaku--" Miaka didn't finish her sentence since Yui knocked her over with a kick.

"I don't know already!!" Yui yelled.

"Are you deaf?!?" I yelled also.

"So--so if you read it, your wish will come true? Sign me up!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Yeah right. And we're the Pope in Rome." Me and Yui said at the same time. We tended to do that sometimes without meaning to. I already got used to it.

Then that same earthquake before hit again and I dropped the book. We all dropped to our knees and huddled around each other to protect us from the cascade of falling books.

After a bit, it stopped. I have to tell myself to get another backpack for earthquakes for my dad when I get home.

"Yui, Igneous-- it looks like it's over." Miaka said after a while.

"Good. I just hate earthquakes." Yui said.

Then we were all astounded as we looked at our surroundings. We were in some type of desert with a lot of dead trees surrounding us. We were completely speechless. For a minute at least.

"Where... are... we...??" Miaka asked us.

"Miaka...... does this hurt?" Yui asked Miaka as she elbowed her in the head. That's gotta hurt.

"COURSE IT DOES!!" Miaka yelled as she punched Yui in the chin.

"OWW! If this is a dream, then it's a dream that hurts!" Yui yelled.

"Then where the hell are we?!?" I said as I looked around our surroundings.

"Okay, I can handle the library being gone. But there's no Haagen Dazs, Mister Donut's, or Denney's here!" Miaka said.

'_She thinks of food while we're stranded in the middle of nowhere with no help at all. How does she survive the world?'_ I thought as I looked at her incrediously.

"Is food all you ever think about?!?" Yui yelled at Miaka. But before Miaka can answer, me and Yui were grabbed from behind by rough arms.

"AIEE!!" Yui and I yelled. We were currentley held ontop of a couple of guys shoulders.

"Yui! Igneous!" Miaka yelled. I wasn't scared, to say the least, I was startled that was it. My dad did worst things than these guys can ever do to me.

"These are jewels!" One said.

The fat one chuckled, " We'll make a killing off of them."

Then Miaka stupidly said, "Nice outfit! Are you guys dancers?" That is probably the most stupid question you can ever ask any type of kidnappers. Trust me, I have had experiance.

"Why you little twirp!!" The skinny one holding Yui yelled at Miaka.

"We're slavers!!" The fat one holding me also yelled at Miaka.

"Miaka, you could help!!" Yui and I yelled at the same time.

I was suddenly dropped as the fat man dropped me and dropped to his knees, coughing. Miaka then charged the other man and made him drop Yui.

"Go, Yui, Igneous! Run!!" Miaka yelled, holding Yui's captor in place. I was really hoping that both of them are alright.

"Miaka!" We both yelled.

"Hurry!" She yelled at us. She's being really stupid at the moment. '

'_Sacrificing herself for us isn't going to help, you know_.' I thought angrily.

"Let go of me, you little brat!!" The one she was holding hit her in the head and was readying another attack.

What happened next amazed me.

A young man with long black hair in a low ponytail was holding the slaver's arm behind his back in a very painful position and told him to stop it. After he broke the mans arm, he turned towards and asked, "Are you alright? You're bleeding." I noticed there was something written in his forehead, but I didn't pay any mind to it as I was tending to Miaka and making sure Yui was alright.

"Th-thank you so much!" Yui exclaimed, looking flushed.

I stood protectively in front of my friends before they could take a step towards each other. "What the hell do you want in return?" I asked, venom dripping in my voice. Hey, I don't want my friends hurt even if someone saved us from turning us into slaves.

He held out his hand palm up, completely ignoring me might I add [which really pisses me off], and said, "Skip the thanks. I'll take money!" He was being so cheerful as if he expected us to hand all of our money over.

'_Jackass..._' I though bitterly. This guy really needs to work on his friend skills.

I think I missed something, 'cause when I came back from my thinking phase, the man had run off and it felt like another earthquake was going on. Everything brightened for a second and the next thing we all know, we were in the restricted library on our stomaches.

I looked at the clock and exclaimed "Oh my god!! We're late for cram school!!" We all then hurried out of the restriction section and hurried to cram school.

* * *

"All right! You have two months till your entrance exams!! This is where the going to gets tough. Will you be laughing or crying this spring? It's all decided here!" The teacher said like some military general. He had a large ruler set over his shoulder as he talked up front in the classroom.

It looked like Miaka was spacing out and the teacher noticed. She got wacked up the head while the teacher said "So not only are you late, but you're day dreaming too, eh, Miaka?" He would've looked intimidating to someone who saw him standing over someone like that, but he just looked more like a military general. Then he said, "I'll bet you didn't hear a word I said!" Miaka then started reciting the same old speech that the teacher said every single day. It was funny to see the teacher be out told by a fifteen year old.

After he walked off, Miaka did a funny face to him behind his back.

* * *

Seeing as I stay with Miaka's family whenever my dad's away, I got to see her brother, Keisuke, be spewed over with Miaka's milk when her mom said that her test scores are in. It was pretty funny

Then Miaka tried to tell her that she didn't want to go to Jonan, but her mom made her do a fake laugh.

I feel really sorry for Miaka, but then I remember that she doesn't have to go through what I do, then I'm really happy for her.

* * *

The next day after cram school, Miaka spotted her mom hanging out with another man. It was very shocking, to say the least. We then ran all the way to Miaka's house.

"We're home.." Miaka said after we took off our shoes at her front door. But it wasn't what we expected when we got inside.

"MIAKA! Where were you? I've been worried sick--!!" Mrs. Yuki told her daughter. She looked ready to kill.

"M-mom?" Miaka was shocked.

"You're seeing a man, aren't you?" Now Miaka and I were shocked beyond words. I can't believe her mom would accuse their daughter of that without any liable proof.

She then dragged Miaka to the kitchen while saying, "I suspected something was something was up with you!" We were totally surprised to see Miaka's diary on the kitchen table.

This is the lowest thing a parent could go to find out about there daughter.

"You read my diary..?? Mom! How could you!?" Miaka yelled as she swerved to meet her mother's gaze. It was as cold as ice.

"You should talk! You're just a juinor high student and here you are dating some boy! With your exams coming up too!" Her mom yelled back.

"I'm not dating! I just--" Miaka tried to tell her mom the truth but she intervened.

"You probably didn't even go to cram school tonight! I'll bet you were with HIM!" Damn, let Miaka speak, woman!

"Mom, if you'd just listen--"

"No, you listen to me. You'll never get into Jonan at this rate! What'll the neighbors say!?Think of my reputation--" Miaka's mom was then stopped by Miaka's yelling.

"I DON'T **WANT** TO GO TO JONAN!! **YOU'RE **THE ONE WHO WANTS ME TO GO! I CAN'T PASS IT, SO YOU CAN JUST TAKE THE EXAM FOR ME!! I'M **TIRED** OF PLAYING YOUR AGENDA!!" Congratulations, Miaka. But what will this cost you?

Apparently, my question was answered with a resounding sound of a slap a second later. Now _that's_ low for any parent that is sane.

Miaka was shaking as she said what was said next. "So... what if I did meet some guy...... who are you to criticize?? You're seeing a man yourself, right!?" Miaka yelled then ran out, pushing Keisuke to the side after he said he was home.

"MIAKA!!" Her mother yelled.

"Don't even try." I said.

"What?" Mrs. Yuki was shocked at what I said.

"You accuse her of something that isn't even true, then, when she tells you the truth, you slap her as if she told you the fattest lie in the world. She doesn't even want to go to Jonan, but she studies late into the night just to make you happy and you don't even realize how hard she's trying. You know what I think?" I said as I looked her dead straight in the eyes. "You're the second worst single parent I have ever met in the world.." I then stalked out after Miaka, leaving a shocked Keisuke on the floor and Miaka's mom standing in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

"Miaka, wait up!" I yelled to Miaka. She was standing in front of the library and looking up in confusion. But she snapped out of it when she heard me call her name.

"Do you think we can go see if Yui is here, Igneous?" She asked me as we started walking into the library. I shrugged as an answer. Honestly, I waned Yui to be here so I can talk to her and ask her to help calm down Miaka. Miaka needs all the help she can get. I followed Miaka into the restricted library section. When I closed the door behind us, I saw that the same book from before was still on the floor wide open.

"The book... it's still open." I said as Miaka picked the book and sat down against one of the bookcases. I guess this will calm her down a bit.

"So you read this book to the end, and you get a wish, hmm? When pigs fly. But I might as well just kill some time reading it." She said as Miaka got lost in her own thoughts for a moments. Then she suddenly exclaimed, slapping her face, "Why'd I just think of him? He was just a dream."

Then I looked over her shoulder and gasped. Everything that happened to Yui, Miaka, and I were written down in the book! Miaka seemed to catch on and also gasped. A bright light suddenly filled the room and we disappeared into the bright red light.

**_'And thus the young ladies of legends opened the door to another world, and likewise began our tale.'_**

* * *

__ Tiryn: That was probably the longest I have ever typed in one chapter

Chichiri: Aren't the other chapters going to be like this, no da?

Tiryn: Yes

Tasuki: Then you have a lot of typing to do

Tiryn: You shouldn't even be talking, Tasuki. Your tied to a chair above a tank full of electric eels

Tasuki: WHAT!?!?

Hotohori: You are one strange author

Tiryn: Why thank you. *bows mockingly*

Miaka: What did he do to deserve that anyway?

Tiryn: He didn't do anything, I was bored.

Yui: -_-' sometimes I wonder about you

Tasuki: Why did you take me calling you a bitch a compliment any way?

Everyone: *stares at me*

Tiryn: Well, a bitch is girl dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are a part of nature, and nature is very beautiful, so thank you

Everyone:0-0

Igneous: It's true you know

Tiryn: It's something that you taught me any way

Igneous: I know^^

Tamahome: Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!

Everyone: Bye [No da]


	2. The Boy With The Demon Star

**Another Side**

_**Boy With The Demon Star: Chapter 2 Part 1  
**_

Tiryn: Hello, peoples! This is the second chapter of "Another Side"!^^

Yui: Alright who gave you sugar?

Tiryn: What are you talking about?

Yui: Meaning how are you so hyper?

Tiryn: I'm just way too bored, so when that happens, I turn into a prankster maniac ^^

Everyone: 0-0

Tiryn: *blinks* is it that hard to believe?

Tasuki: Yes!

Tiryn: How are you not in pain?

Tasuki: What the hell are you talking about?

Tiryn: I swear I just saw a fire sitting on top of your head... *passes out from boredom*

Miaka: Wow... she can really pass out from boredom...

Nakago: I don't think that's the worst of our problems

Tamahome: And how is that, exactly?

Nakago: Who's going to write the story?

Igneous: I will ^^

Everyone: WHAT [NO DA] !

Igneous: Don't worry, I'll just do what Tiryn wanted

Everyone: *shrugs then sits down*

Igneous: Now onto the story! ^^

Yui: We're doomed *bangs head on nearby table*

'_thoughts_'

"speaking"

"_someone reading the book out loud_"

"_**The book is speaking to the audience**_"

(author interrupting)

lines are either time skips or a change of POVs

AN: Igneous is the only girl in her entire school that wears the boys uniform. Just to give you a heads up on what she's wearing.

* * *

I woke up on something soft. My eyes looked upon a clear crystal blue sky.

Last thing I remember was a huge bright red light in the library that swallowed me and Miaka...

'_Miaka!_' I looked around for my best friend of a dunce and found her looking around in amazement. '_She's alright. That's always a good thing... right?_' I though as I watched Miaka. While she was deep in thought, I decided to look around. I noticed we were on top of a hay caravan of sorts that was traveling in a group. As far as I could tell, no one noticed us yet.

Then I felt Miaka climb down the hay to the ground, and drop down to the ground with no problems at all. I decided to jump down.

We then turned around and saw what looked like a Chinese castle from a movie.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" Miaka exclaimed, looking astounded.

"It looks like a movie set!" I said. Everywhere we looked, there were crowds, crowds, and more crowds! It was so amazing.

Then Miaka suddenly started pushing through the crowds, saying excuse me and such. I started pushing towards her so I wouldn't lose her. We were then amazed yet again by the festivities that were happening around us.

Then some group of women that were staring at us started whispering. "Who's **that**!"

"Such **strange** clothes!" I gave them my go-to-Hell stare, which is very intense and scary. They shut up immediately.

"Oh, no! Where'd he go! Where'd he go-!" Miaka was being so frantic then suddenly stopped as if she heard some type of food cooking. Trust me, it's happened before. Then I smelled it too.

Good smelling delicious food. Now I remember why it's smells so good! Miaka and I skipped dinner.

"Ohhh yeah... I skipped dinner." She actually** floated **towards one of the stalls where it was selling oven fresh dumplings. And she drooled between two guys that were about to buy some dumplings from the cook.

"You mind! I gotta keep this place **clean**!" The cooked emphasized his last word towards us. He was also sweat dropping because Miaka and I were drooling all over in front of the stand.

"Hey, mister! I'm looking for a good-looking guy! He's got the character for_ demon_ on his forehead. A little older than me." Miaka asked the shopkeeper while she paid for four dumplings; two for her and two for me.

"Well, you got a good-looking guy right in front of you!" He really needs to get a life. '_You look more like the owner of a grocery store that's near Miaka.' _I thought as I chewed on one half of one of my dumplings.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MONEY!" The man yelled at us. Miaka ran away squealing at the top of her lungs.

"A Japanese one hundred yen piece!" I yelled back as I ran after Miaka.

As we walked around, Miaka and I were lost in our deep thinking. While I was thinking, it struck me like a lightning bolt.

'_I don't have to worry about Dad. I don't have to worry about anything, except for Miaka of course._' For once in my life, I could actually say that I was...

'_Free..._' For the first time since Mom's death, I smiled a true smile. After Miaka was done with her little discovery, she gave me a look of pure happiness.

"What?" I asked.

"Your finally smiling!"

There was a pause before I answered. "Yes, I guess I finally am."

* * *

" Huh wha-! Looking for koi with lemon on a boar's head?" An old man put his hand up against one of his ears.

'_That sentence made no sense at all._' I thought as Miaka, _yet again_, asked for the boy from earlier. I don't think she has grasped that no one has seen the boy.

"I can't find him... I wish Yui or my brother was here." Miaka said.

"I do to, Miaka. Yui would have a better understanding of things around here than us." I told her as I gently smiled at her.

I then saw some guy appear by Miaka with a small grin on his face.

I didn't like him one bit from my first glance at him. He seemed to be one of those guys that would raped women and sell them for money. Miaka was confused and I was on my guard for anything that would happen to her.

He smiled this huge grin and then said "I noticed that you two ladies were alone. Wanna go to the carnival with me?" Any idiot can tell that he was faking to be nice towards Miaka, which, I might add, this was her first time being picked up!

Men are so, dependent, these times. That's why I don't like men.

Miaka was crying in triumph that her boy friendless life comes to an end, or at least, that's what she thought.

Once Miaka came back from 'congratulating' herself, she told the young man, "I'm sorry but we're looking for someone, you see..." I didn't hear the rest because I noticed that a few peculiar guys were following us but stayed back at the young man's gaze. I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Miaka..." I said in a warning tone to Miaka, but she was too busy rattling off her description of the young man that saved us earlier.

"Oh, he's a friend of mine!" The stranger said, clasping a hand on her shoulder. I really hated him at this point and lowly growled at him. "I'll take you to him." Miaka was absolutely happy at this statement and started following him through the crowds.

I hate the man, but I gotta protect Miaka. What do you expect me to do, let her get possibly raped?

'_Believe nothing you hear and only half of what you see_...' I thought.

It was one of the many things I have learned in my life.

* * *

_**Boy with Demon on his forehead's POV**_

I was eating at some bar when I overheard two men gossiping about two certain people that caught my interest.

"I just overheard something about two girls wearing funny clothes nearby!" One of them exclaimed. "I heard this rumor that one of them was looking for some boy with a demon on his forehead." He said.

I popped up in front of their table eating some of my food, scaring the crap out of them. "Is that true?"

"WHOA!" Both of them shouted after I asked my question.

"Are they dressed in short skirts and one of them had her hair in buns and the other with short hair?" I asked. I only vaguely remembered the third girl, so I didn't ask about her.

"How would I know? Who're you anyway?" One of the guys asked me.

"Oh! I'm sorry. If you'll take one of these. My card." I gave one of the men one of my cards; a jack of all trades.

"Jack-of-all-trades?" The said man questioned me.

"As long as you pay, I'll do just about anything." I said with my trademark smile on. I then turned and walked out of there while saying "Call at any time! Thank you! Now I must be going!" I was so going to regret this sooner or later, aren't I?

The men behind me were totally confused.

_**End of POV

* * *

**_We were walking through an abandoned street behind the strange man and my sense of oncoming danger was growing stronger. And my senses are correct 99.99% of the time, and that's scary. The men that were following us earlier were gone, but I think they're somehow connected to this.

"So where is this friend of yours?" Miaka asked him. He just continued on ahead, not paying attention to the question of Miaka's!

"Miaka.." I said in a warning tone. She swerved her head towards me.

"What is it Igneous?" She asked in that sweet innocent voice that she has.

"I don't think this is save. I have a bad feeling about this..." I warned her as we walked around the corner.

"Right here." The man said once he was in sight.

You know about me saying that I hated my luck most of the time? I didn't? Well, right now is one of those times, because standing with the young man were three other young men that looked at us as if we were prizes at the fair.

"I heard foreign women taste different!" The one with the low ponytail said with a defiant smirk on his face. These were sick twisted men and I'm not going to let them hurt Miaka.

"Pretty exotic, huh? We'll get a good price for their clothes alone!" The one that led us here said, tilting his head to the left. I growled lowly in my throat then stood in front of Miaka in a defensive position.

"You sure picked a couple of strange girls for us this time." Another one said.

I think Miaka finally got the gist of things 'cause she asked "So you lied to us." She sounded so sad and sincere and I wanted to kill them so bad I was thinking of slow, painful deaths for each and every one of them. I didn't notice one of the men went past me until I heard Miaka slap him hard and shouted to stop it at the top of her voice.

They were surrounding her against one of the walls with no way out. She was looking as nervous as hell and then I got so mad, I started doing kicks and punches at them and saying a string of curses under my breath as I fought for Miaka.

"Get out of here Miaka! Now!" I shouted towards Miaka, unaware that one of the men came up behind me until he hit me hard with a hard item. I heard Miaka shout my name and I only replied in one little sentence that I could muster before I passed into the sweet darkness that called my name.

"R-run, Miaka." I then passed out on the cold hard ground.

The only thing I heard before I passed out was tear choked sobbing coming from Miaka's direction.

* * *

_**Miaka's POV**_

_'They knocked out Igneous._' I was crying hard when she told me to run before she passed out. I felt a rage boil up in me and I felt like I could do anything and it wouldn't end up on my report card.

I pulled up my sleeves and revealed my vaccination shots and shouted, "All right, tough guys! Do you see these BCG vaccination tracks! Now you're gonna pay!" They were all slightly confused so I attacked the first one with a pro wrestlers move I saw on television a few nights ago.

"I saw this woman's pro wrestling move three days ago on TV!" He was even more surprised when he went down.

"What's her deal?" One of them shouted.

"There's no martial arts school that teaches that move!" Another shouted.

I thunked the first dude in the head with the ground while the other, I just hit him in the place-that-doesn't-shine very hard for hurting Igneous. By the end of my first fight, they were rolling on the ground, writhing in pain except for the one that Igneous knocked out.

"Does this girl got it, or what!" I said, panting a bit. "Bring on Jesse 'The Body' Ventura! I'm ready!" I was a bit caught up in my moment of victory for I failed to notice one of the guys move towards me until he grabbed my ankle. He pulled me to the ground and it was then that I noticed that it was the guy that led us into the trap.

He climbed on top of me and angrily said, "You little- Now you'll get what you deserve!" I was scared; very scared. Igneous was out, so I couldn't count on her to save me.

"NO!" I struggled to get out of the man's hold while trying to keep my clothes on.

"Shut up and do as you're told!" The man was unbuttoning my shirt and vest when he suddenly stopped. I noticed that he was hit in the back of the neck on a certain pressure point with a small pebble of some sort.

He fell unconscious on top of me and i got a good look at who saved me. I was really surprised and grateful at the same time because it was the same man who saved Yui, Igneous, and I when we first came here.

He jumped off the ceiling of the building he was standing on while saying, "I knew it'd be you! Aren't you with one of your friends..." He spotted Igneous a few feet away, unconscious, but still alive. "Oh... Well anyway," He turned toward me and held out a hand for me to take. "Can you.." I hugged him around the middle and cried. "...stand?" You could say that he was very surprised when I did what I did.

"I was scared! So scared!" I sobbed into his chest.

I was surprised to feel his hand on head, trying to calm me down. I relished the short moment that we had.

I suddenly felt his hand get off of the top of my head and he asked, "So you where looking for me?"

My head shot up from the sudden question. "Huh? That's right. I wanted to see you..." I trailed off on what I was about to say.

"What for?" I couldn't remember, so an awkward silence was between us for a few minutes. That is, until he turned and started to walk away. "Nothing, huh? Then I'm off." I just stared off stupidly into space until I remembered why I wanted to see him.

'_I wanted to thank him for saving Igneous, Yui, and I from those slave traders!'_ With that in mind, I ran towards the boy and made him fall down. "**WAIT!**" I yelled out at the top of my lungs.

He shot up and yelled in my face "**Listen you-**" He looks pretty mad.

"To thank you! That's it! I wanted to thank you!" I quickly said.

"Thank me?" He was holding a handkerchief against his bloody nose. "Your still broke, right?"

"You've saved me twice. I feel like I owe you." I said before grabbing my jacket off of the ground. "Hey, can you get Igneous up and on your back?" I asked while gesturing over to my unconscious friend. I was still very worried about her.

**End of POV

* * *

**After I got knocked out, it was all black for a while. It was quiet, so I knew I would be alone for a while. It was kinda peaceful. Then I suddenly felt like I was being carried, although I don't know how.

"You've finally come back, have you, dear daughter?" A voice, male, called out from the blackness. Suddenly, the place turned into a swirl of reds, whites, and pinks (*shudders* too much pink can be scary). It was very beautiful yet it looked like it kept a million secrets and doesn't reveal them all. In the middle of all of that, a man was sitting down with a beautiful red peacock beside him. He had red hair and was covered in ancient red samurai armor that had a thousand battle scars on it. His eyes were haunting, yet they captivated you once you look into the pools of brown that were his eyes.

I guess this must be some god's domain or something. And he must be the domain. Then the peacock moved toward me, as if it knew me my whole life. I felt the same, which is scary. Yet I knelt down and held my hand out for the peacock to test me. He [at least, I think it's a he] instead moved past my hand and laid down beside me. I smiled a tiny smile and petted him. He didn't bite me. Not unusual for me, since I can get along with all animals at first meeting. Weird I know, but it has been that way my whole life.

"He is my symbol of the people that live down there." I was startled and quickly turned toward the man that was there. He was smiling at me and continued smiling. "My dear daughter, have you forgotten me? I guess that is typical, since you have been in the future for so long.." His voice trailed off in a sad tone. He sighed then continued. "I guess it can't be helped that you don't remember anything about me. Everything will return within time." His sad smile looked so small and petite, so it looked familiar.

Then I had a snap realization; he kept calling me daughter and that smile, it was the same exact smile that Mom used and I inherited it. So this must mean...

"Are you my real father?" I asked shakingly. The man nodded with a little happier smile on his face.

Then everything started to blur. The man looked sadder now, but I was able to catch a few words he said; "My name, daughter, is Suzaku and so is the animal. We shall be with you as much as possible." Everything was turned back into the black place, but I was warmed with love and sweet realization.

Suzaku was my father. My real father. I knew that now and now I know why the name sounded so finely tuned and familiar to my ears when Yui, Miaka, and I found that book. I hope that Miaka is alright. My thoughts were interrupted by a bright light and festival sounds entering my vision and hearing. My suspicion about being carried was correct; I was being carried on the back of the guy that saved us the first time we came here.

The first thing that caught my eye was a procession was in the middle of the street that we were in. In the middle of the procession was a really fancy carriage, and Miaka was right beside it. "Miaka?" I whispered. The guy that was holding me on his back turned toward me and looked relieved that I was awake.

* * *

**Boy With Demon Mark POV**

Was that girl really going to get those jewels? Is she crazy or something?

"Miaka?" It was a whisper, but I heard the girl's friend speak. When I looked back at her, she was staring at the girl that ran off with wide eyes. I then noticed that her eyes were a captivating misty-blue color, as if she knew more than she says and has seen very horrible things in her life. Her head swerved toward me and she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" In surprise, I accidentally dropped her. The ground was hard, I knew, so it'll probably hurt her. But she hit the ground, and no pain come onto her.

Weird.

**End of POV**

* * *

He fuckin' dropped me! After I find out what the hell is going on here, I'm going to wring his neck and he'll hopefully die!

I got up off the ground and dusted off my pants from school. The guy looked astonished that I wasn't hurt. I've experienced worst, but he doesn't know that.

"I'll ask again; what the hell is going on?" I looked toward the fancy procession I saw earlier and heard one of the guys yell "Kill her!". My face drained of color [if that is even possible] when I saw that Miaka was there in the middle of it all. I immediately ran toward her. But before I could get to her, the guy that I was on the back of, got to her and was telling her, no asking/yelling at her if she was nuts. I was still running to her and made it to her. "Are you alright, Miaka? You're not hurt are you?" I asked like a mother asking a hurt child.

She was surprised to see me. "Hey, you're awake Igneous! At least your okay!" Then she turned toward the boy. "Thanks... But that means that I have to give you **three** gems now." I saw the strangest look go through the boys eyes before he relaxed and started speaking again.

"I'm Xong Gui-Siu, but call me by my name Tamahome. Who're you two?" He asked. He is one strange boy that I have met so far.

"I'm Igneous Koruhachi." I said almost immediately.

"Uhhh... Miaka Yuki." Miaka said after a pause.

"All right, Miaka. You got some guts, so I'll take you under my wing for a while." What the hell is this Tamahome planning? If he does anything funny to Miaka, I'm going to kill him, raise him from the dead, and kill him again! As you can tell, I am very protective of my friends.

"Really?" Miaka exclaimed. "But you've saved me **three** times! I gotta give you some reward!" Miaka, sometimes I wonder about you.

"Yeah... I'll claim my reward now." Okay I'm very confused at the moment. What does he mean by 'claim his reward now'? This place is going to give me a headache one day or another.

He then leaned down towards Miaka and kissed her on the forehead. Miaka blushed like crazy and went limp in Tamahome's arms. I heard some coughs behind me and looked to see that the soldiers from earlier had found us.

"There they are!" One of them shouted.

"Bastards! You'll pay for that!" The other one then noticed something that made him back up. I looked down to see that Miaka and I were disappearing in a strange red light. Miaka was frightened I could tell. To tell the truth, I was only worried about Miaka about the rest. "They're vanishing!" The same guy from earlier yelled at us.

"They're **monsters**!" another yelled while they all ran away from us. The word monster rang through my head so many times, it stirred up old memories of after mom went into that car accident. I felt a hand on my face and looked down to see Miaka have a very worried expression on her face. She was sitting in front of me.

"What's wrong, Igneous?" She asked. Miaka gently pulled her hand away from my face and I saw that it was wet. Wet from tears. I quickly put my hand on my face and tasted the water that was on my hand. It was salty, yet sour, like the sad or angry tears that a person has. I held Miaka close to me as we were transported back home. Back home, where the things are always the same everyday. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was something of a yell from Miaka and something a soldier said.

"Your majesty! Those girls are disappearing into the red light!" Everything was a mixed of red and black after that.

* * *

**Miaka's POV**

I closed my eyes tight and held onto my unconscious friend who was crying. I knew that I was going back home, and yet I didn't want to after the fight that I had with Mom. I then thought of something that I haven't thought of. '_Hold on... This is all too sudden.'_ A picture of Tamahome, I think that's his name, came into mind. '_I just got to know him. I should at least get a chance to say goodbye!'_ I thought with all my might.

**"I said stop it!"** I screamed with all my might. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that Igneous and I were back with all those people and we were in the middle of a huge crowd. Igneous was on the ground right next to me still passed out. It was pretty awkward standing there in the middle of the crowd holding onto Tamahome.

Yeah, really awkward.

* * *

_**That's all I'm gonna write for now, but do not worry, I shall update soon! If I don't update soon, it's either because I'm lazy or have writer's block. So something to remember me by ^^**_

_**Oh yeah, if you have any questions, any at all, I would be glad if you send them in. Well JA NE!**_

_**Read and Review!  
**_


	3. The Priestesses of Suzaku

Boo-ya! I'm finally updating this after, what, a year or so? Don't care XD I was wondering where I could get some freaking manga, but thankfully, a friend pmed me and showed me a site where I could view Fushigi Yuugi to continue my story XD

You can all thank Himeno Kazehito XD She's awesome and saved the story, so this chapter is now dedicated to her ^^

I disclaim anything that has to do with Fushigi Yuugi and it's plot line; I just own my characters and some plot changes :)

ENJOY

"Words" Book talking to the audience

* * *

**_Another Side_**

**_Chapter 3  
_**

**_The Priestesses of Suzaku  
_**

"Under the Emperor's orders, Tamahome and the two young ladies were imprisoned in the basement dungeon of the palace..."

I snickered at Miaka, whom was squeezing the life out of Tamahome. Tamahome looked at me with a pleading look, but I only shook my head and watched as Miaka finally woke up.

"So don't look so sad..." Miaka mumbled, squeezing the life out of Tamahome. I think Tamahome finally wanted her off of him, so he replied with, "But I _AM _so sad." Miaka quickly flew off of him, eyes wide as he continued. "There you are, snoozing like a baby, while we're _LOCKED UP_ in the palace dungeon!"

That didn't seem to get through to her.

"Oh, it's you, Tamahome! You scared me!" I smirked at that. She was probably trying to cover up her embarrassment. It worked.

"_YOU'RE _scared? I'm **terrified**!" He then rounded on the two of us. "Where are you from, anyways? And what was that weird glow coming from your bodies?"

Keeping my mouth shut was the first thing that I had in mind. I doubt he would believe us if we did tell him the truth. Yeah, telling him we're from another world and we're in a book would go over _so well._

Please note the sarcasm in my thoughts.

Tamahome stared at us for a few seconds, waiting for a reply (totally not going to happen), when he sighed and said, "Well, whatever. So what's up with your mom? You were tossing in your sleep." I froze up at that, not willing to answer that question either. Miaka went into thought about what he said as he continued. "I have no idea what's going on, but you shouldn't be so stubborn." What? "You see, all kids care about their parents and all parents care about their kids."

"Y-you're right!" My dear lord, what have you done? "That was a really nice thing to say! I'm impressed!"

Tamahome then held his hand out palm up and said, "That'll be a five mon counseling fee!" Con Man! But thankfully, Miaka smacked it away.

It was silent before I decided to speak up. "Problem number one: how do we get out of here?" I thought about maybe conning the guard to get us out (come on, he didn't look that smart), but then Miaka pulled out a couple pieces of gum.

"All right, snacks!" She gave me a piece, knowing that I loved gum for some weird reason. We both chomped away until the guard stopped us and commanded us to 'spit it out.' Fuck you, dude, I'm hungry. We both then decided that blowing a bubble would be fun. "**WOAH!** What the hell is that?!" My bubble did a small, quiet pop while Miaka let hers grow bigger.

Soon, her bubble grew too big and it popped, leaving a huge pink gummy mess on her face. When the bubble popped, the guard passed out. I thought it was hilarious. Tamahome thought it was a good thing and congratulated her. Miaka said something that sounded like a thank you.

* * *

"A-are you sure I could have something like this?" Tamahome said, looking like he was just given a huge Hershey's bar just because he could eat one.

Miaka looked at him and said, "It's just gum-give it a try." He then rounded on us and shot us a glare.

"No way! I couldn't just _eat _something this precious! I could get one ryo for this! You hear? **_One_**_** ryo**!" _Correct me if I'm wrong, but with the way that Tamahome put it, a ryo is a large sum of money in this time. Probably about the equivalent of a hundred dollar bill in America.

I looked over and gasped. The beautiful red bird that I saw in my dream was cast in gold in what seemed to be a temple-like setting. The bird was in a flying position, showing it's golden magnificence as it 'flew.' Miaka looked the same way and was captivated by the beauty.

"Tamahome, what's this bird?" She asked. '_Suzaku,'_ I thought, finally remember the name of the bird, of my father. I smiled softly. I faintly heard Tamahome rambling on in the background when I smelt a heavenly smell in the background. '_What is that?' _I thought, blindly following the smell. I barely noticed Miaka following her nose behind me.

We stopped at a table filled with glorious looking food. Miaka and I started scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. We were done within minutes and left to go find a way to go back home. We looked around a bit before I finally realized that Miaka was completely panicking. Honestly? It kinda amused me, but it probably didn't help that I had almost the same thoughts.

"The door's over there." We both turned to see a beautiful man with long black hair sitting on the rail smiling at us. He was pointing to the left us, confirming my suspicion of him being the speaker.

'_Royalty.' _I thought, looking at the way he held himself and the way he spoke.

"How about I give you two a special tour of the palace?" It was amazing that he would simply keep a secret from the rest of the guards. I nodded, happy to actually see where the hell I was for once.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Tamahome...**_

Tamahome wondered around the palace, wondering where the hell the two girls went. "Where did they go?!" He turned one corner and froze. There was a guard there that so happened to catch him sneaking around. "Oh, crap!"

The guard yelled, "get the guards; **I found him!"**

'Miaka, Igneous... I'll lure them away while you escape; it's the only way!'

* * *

_**Back with the Girls...**_

"You need to find your companion?"

"Yeah, the idiot wouldn't be mixed up in this if we hadn't come from another world..." With that, I quickly covered my mouth, shocked that I even spoke that much and about that to a complete stranger. Even Miaka looked at me shocked.

Shock crossed his features as he said, "you're from another world?!"

Miaka nodded, her features going back into a thoughtful look, even though her eyes shot me a suspicious glance. "You probably don't believe us, and I can understand!" She fidgeted before going on. "You must think that we're crazy..."

"**Not at all! **I just **love** things like that." He responded, a happy-go lucky look on his face. '_Creepy...'_ I thought, scooting a little bit farther from him. And then that thought was confirmed when he started being all touchy feely with Miaka. "That's incredible!" I almost laughed at the look on Miaka's face, which seemed to say, 'Are you kidding me?' "My name is Hotohori, though people usually call me something else..."

I smirked, proud of myself for thinking that he was royalty. "Oh, I-I'm Miaka, and this is my friend Igneous." I glared at her, not really wanting my name known around these people... whoever the hell we are. Come on, this is getting more frustrating by the second!

I came back to reality when I noticed that there was basically an awkward silence between Hotohori and Miaka. What the hell happened while I was spaced out? I then looked behind me and panicked. I started pushing Miaka into the bushes, disregarding Hotohori for the moment. "Get in there and hide, Miaka!" I dived behind her, peeking out to see Tamahome surrounded by guards.

Of course, when Miaka spotted the young man, she jumped out of the bush, yelling out his name. "oh my god..." I groaned, a little irritated, watching Miaka attempt to get the guards away from Tamahome. But I saw one of the guards touch, and oh, I was pissed.

Tamahome and I both kicked the guy in the face. I was pretty sure he had no jaw after that. "You bitch!" One of the guards yelled. I growled and settled into a fighting position. "You. Do not. Touch Miaka. You understand me?"

"Lay one finger on these girls and you're dead." Tamahome said. I kept my eyes on the guards, but silently applauded him in the head. '_Thank you, Tamahome!'_

"Why you little-"

"SILENCE!" Everyone turned to see Hotohori, wearing what looked to be royal purple silk outfit. "You are NOT permitted to touch those three without our direct orders!"

All the guards immediately bowed, a nervous expression crossing their faces. "Give me a break! How can a girl so young and beautiful be the emperor?" A snicker escaped my mouth. '_She just now noticed that he's a **guy**?'_

Tamahome freaked out over Miaka's choice of words. "Girl? His majesty is all man!"

And then Miaka was found groping Hotohori. I couldn't stop laughing. I mean, Miaka is basically dense to everything, and that came down to the anatomy of males. I held onto Tamahome for support, laughing my ass off, especially seeing to everyone's face around me.

* * *

'_I haven't sat like this for a long time...' _I thought, squirming and wincing a bit. Kicking the guy in the face strained a muscle in my thigh, and it hurt really bad! Miaka sat between Tamahome and I, while Hotohori sat on is throne, looking completely different from before. His hair was tucked up into some kind of head dress and he seemed more male than female now.

"Our apologies, trickery was not our intention." Bull. "We simply wished to understand you better." I honestly thought he sounded like some deranged scientist talking to his renegade experiments. Great, I've been reading way too many novels. "At least we've disproved our counselor's assertion that you're evil." I sent an evil glare the council's way, who squirmed a bit. I smirked.

Fine, I'm a bit of a sadist; sorry. It's just too funny to see people squirm just a bit.

Miaka piped up with, "So then... you're going to let us go?"

"Of course, you will not be executed." I narrowed my eyes, a little suspicious now.

"Phew! Now we can go home without any worries, right Igneous?" I nodded, a little tense.

"However," oh great, here it comes. "We have one request. Will you protect our empire, _Priestesses of Suzaku_?" I almost jumped when Hotohori said 'Suzaku.' I remembered that he (Suzaku) told me that people worshipped him; maybe this was where they worshipped him? I mean, the temple with the bird explained that... "We mean you, Miaka and Igneous. There's a legend in our land; it says that at a time when the empire is on the edge of collapse, two young ladies will appear from another world seeking the power of Suzaku. The moment they possess the power of Suzaku, they will lead the empire into glory." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, silently marveling at the intricacy of the legend and wondered where in the world they got it.

I looked over to make this comment to Miaka and almost jumped. "YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! I'M JUST A TEENAGE GIRL CRAMMING FOR HIGH SCHOOL! WE LANDED IN YOUR WORLD BY ACCIDENT!" I rubbed my ear. What was with all of the yelling.

"And yet, you are a woman with a wish, correct? You came seeking the powers of Suzaku so you can have your wish granted, yes?" My thoughts casted back to the book, and I remembered how the things that happened were recorded into the book. Miaka then started to blabber on. I chuckled, recognizing what some of the rambling was about.

"B-but most important of all... I can get into whatever school I want..." I laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly, wondering when she and her mother would make up and get along again.

A chuckle brought our attention to Hotohori. "You're much too modest. Have you considered ruling the world?" I was up in his face by then, grinning like a fool. "Dude, I am so in!" What? Ruling the world would be so much fun! Miaka jumped up with me, agreeing with me.

"Everyone stand back! These young ladies will obtain the power of Suzaku. The priestesses of Suzaku, the ones who will protect our empire, stand before you!"

"Hope we don't disappoint you." Miaka said, chuckling a bit.

"Thank you." We turned around and I almost jumped out of shock. Everyone was _bowing _to us. "Your eminences, Priestesses of Suzaku." I was really uncomfortable with this; I was not some high and mighty queen or something. It just didn't sit right with me.

"Well, we'll be heading on home now! Please look after Tamahome for me." I gave her a strange look, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"What are you talking about? You just said-"

"Well, yeah, but first I gotta apologize to my mom, and we have school to go to." I smiled and chuckled, seeing how Miaka categorized things so easily in her mind.

{For the moment, italicized plus underlined will be people outside the book}

"_Hey, what's this? Looks like the lock on this door is_ _open... What's this book doing here?"_What's going on? What's with the voices in my head?

"It's the librarian... OH NO! Don't close that book!" I finally got it.

"Shit!" I hissed. "If he closes that book..." I felt the questioning stare of Tamahome, but I didn't really care for questions right now.

"If you close it, we'll never be able to get home! Oh please don't do it!" I felt what seemed like a slam of some sort, like the final jerk of the chain. Miaka slumped to the ground in shock.

"How are we supposed to get home now...?" I asked, sad that I couldn't get back home.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of updating this story! I'm in a Fushigi Yuugi mood at the moment, so I'll be focusing on this story for a while~ Oh, please do review by the way! I lovez me dem reviews :3_**

**_And I hate the red that pops up in my screen! Suzaku, Tamahome, Hotohori, and Miaka (that's all in red, by the way -_-) keeps making my screen look like it's been attacked by sociopathic little children with red colored pencils ._**

**_Gah!_**

**_kayla, thank you for your review!~ and the advice ^^_**

**_Himeno Kazehito, thank you for the advice!_**

**_now closed Go with your gut, kay? That makes things go much more smoother, trust me. If you can't make up your mind, a coin flip works too ^^U_**

**_Thank you for the reviews! And the help :D Please give me reviews and tell me what you think! (P.S. I'm using the manga for this~)_**


	4. Seven Constellations of Suzaku

**_WOOP! Two thousand, six hundred twenty-nine words is what the last chapter came up to xD I am so proud of myself~!_**

**_Anyways, like I said, I'm in a Fushigi Yuugi mood, so I'll (probably) be updating this series a lot faster~ Please tell me what you think, kay?_**

**_Miaka: Tiryn-san doesn't own Fushigi Yuugi~_**

**_Thank you Miaka :3 Now here's Tamahome ^^ *hands Miaka a bound and gagged Tamahome*_**

**_Miaka: YAY!_**

**_xD Onto the story!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Seven Constellations of Suzaku_**

**Keisuke's POV (Miaka's Brother)**

"Miaka, Igneous!" Keisuke ran down the streets and sidewalks, dodging people as he went, looking for the two aforementioned females. "Where are they?" He was frantic; they haven't been back for the past few hours, and he was worried that what his mother said finally drove them both off.

He ran past the library, still calling for them and panting for breath all the while...

**_End of POV_**

Sighing, I flung off the uniform jacket and untucked my shirt, stretching in relief. It was night now in this world, and I was actually pretty worried about how our own world was doing.

Did time pass by in the same way, or did everything here breeze by casually? "Ugh, too many questions..." I fell face first into the comfy mattress and thought of something. "How is Miaka handling all of this?" I questioned myself.

I knew that she must have been missing Yui; the two friends were basically inseparable, after all!

Shortly after the fiasco in the throne room, Miaka and I were given separate rooms, though I was glad that we were placed right next to each other. I looked out into the hallway, looking both ways before setting off for Miaka's room.

"T-Tamahome! How dare you sneak into my room!" I froze. I was about to knock on her door, and now I was kinda pissed. '_I don't care how nice he is to Miaka, if he touches one hair on her head, I will gut him like a fish...' _I hissed in my mind.

"C'mon, I'm here to cheer you up! His majesty's worried about you, too." I sighed and smiled. At least he had the semi same thoughts as me. "The entire empire's gone ga-ga over you and your friend, Miss Priestess of Suzaku! They're letting me stay here in the palace, thanks to you."

I leaned against the wall and decided to let them be for a moment. It's probably wrong to eavesdrop, but I honestly had nothing else to do in this blasted castle.

"You don't have to keep me company; it's not like I'm lonely or anything." That stung; I thought Miaka knew that I was always here for her. "E-eh?!" I jumped, ready to knock down that door, but froze.

Tamahome was muttering something to her, but I knew she wasn't in danger. She probably needed his comfort more than anything...

"Y'know, I was thinking... If you really want to go home, all you gotta do is get yourself the power of Suzaku, right?" I smiled and almost laughed. That's right! We could get the power of Suzaku and everything will go back to...

I frowned. '_Back to the way it was, huh?' _Could I really do that, knowing I was actually in a different world, away from such an abusive man? Quietly sneaking back into my room, I thought about this. Then I realized... "My wish came true..." I could have laughed for joy, really.

A knock on my door distracted me from these happy thoughts. "Come in!" Miaka's head came in and she smiled at me. "Hey, Tamahome and I are going to visit Hoto- I mean His Majesty and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

I smiled. "Sure. Besides, I was becoming a little bit bored here and was about to come hang out with you."

* * *

Hotohori looked up from scroll he was reading and seemed to be surprised to see us. "Miaka, Igneous!" I smiled and waved at him in greeting. I still thought he looked like a girl, really, with his hair down. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy that I couldn't spend any time with you two."

"Oh no, not at all, Hotoho- I mean your Majesty!" I saw a flash of hurt cross Hotohori's face when he was called 'your majesty' by Miaka. Does he like her? Gah, I really do not want to get in the middle of Tamahome and Hotohori... That would just suck! "Say, I was wondering... How do we get the power of Suzaku?" Miaka, as always, was straight and to the point with a slight smile on her face.

"I was researching that now in the _Universe of the Four Gods._" Hotohori replied, showing us the scroll.

"That's the book we're in." I quietly replied, gazing at the strange characters on the scroll.

He nodded. "Yes, it's a book of prophecies handed down from Tai Yi-Jun to his Majesty Tai Ju. In the book, there are twenty-eight holy constellations of heaven. Each of the four cardinal points, North, South, East and West, claim seven of these constellations. The seven Southern constellations are called 'Suzaku,' which is a general astronomical term. The seven constellations are Chihiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Mitsukake."

"Tamahome and Hotohori?!" Good, I wasn't the only one who caught those two names.

"So that would mean that you two are two of those constellations?" I asked, looking between Tamahome and Hotohori.

"That is correct. I, Hotohori, and Tamahome, and the other constellations must protect you two, the Priestesses of Suzaku, so that you can receive the powers of Suzaku." Hotohori moved aside some of his clothing on his neck to show what looked like a glowing red sign. I faintly remembered Miaka telling me that Tamahome had some kind of red sign on his forehead, but I didn't really think that it had anything to do with this.

Until now, at least.

"S-so then... there are five other people with glowing signs on their bodies?" I hated math, but even I could see that we needed to gather five other people. I mean, really, what's so special about this power? Other than granting wishes of course. And that means that we might have to fight other priestesses. I sighed, listening to the conversation be turned to Tamahome.

"Damn straight you have to protect her." I but in. "If you don't, I will personally hang you." I glared at him, watching as he trembled in fear. "R-right... Eheheheh... heh..."

I looked over at Miaka and almost laughed at how dramatic she was being. Her mind was still probably on the entrance exams, but they were gone now for me! I really don't want to leave here...

"There is a clue here, Miaka, Igneous! There are two characters; Gong for palace and Wu for fierce strength. So, when we find the most valiant warrior in the palace, we'll have found the third of our seven constellations."

* * *

Snickering, I looked at the warriors in front me. '_Oh, it's not going to be that easy, trust me!' _I thought, almost laughing out loud at how they were the 'finest warriors in the palace.' Tamahome volunteered to give these warriors a little test. "Oh, this is rich." I commented, grinning at the utter fun that Tamahome seemed to have kicking everyone's ass. I sat down besides Hotohori and decided to strike up a conversation. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

He chuckled. "No, but it is rather entertaining." We then both looked over and I finally lost it. "Tamahome, our purpose was not allow you to show off."

"Well, I wanna give it a try." I said, dusting off my pants.

"What?" Tamahome and Hotohori looked towards me with a confused expression on their face.

"I was always the best at fencing, and I had to be flexible. Miaka was always the fastest, but I was the most graceful." I boasted. Fine, I wanted to show off a bit.

"That doesn't mean you're very strong." Tamahome muttered.

"A truly valiant man would never touch a woman." Miaka said, standing up and swiping a piece of hair away from her face. "Just like a brave dog doesn't bark too much. Watch."

* * *

**_? POV_**

"Kang-Lin, we have to go back! we'll be scolded for being here!"

"So those are the two priestesses of Suzaku that everyone's been talking about? Why are they so friendly with his majesty? Neither one of them is an Empress! And who is the man next to them?"

"He is one of the protectors of the Priestesses. A celestial warrior of Suzaku, Tamahome."

**_End of POV_**

* * *

"Well, c'mon." I said. "Come and get me." I stood there, waiting for one of these idiots to actually try and hit me. Miaka was standing next to me, waiting for the same thing.

"Your Eminences, we wouldn't dare harm you."

I smirked. "That's because you are no good, lying, scheming, cheating sons of a bitches that wouldn't dare hit a girl. Are you that scared that we'll kick your ass?"

Miaka came in with, "Bet'cha that you can't catch us!"

They started looking they would really start to hit us with the sharp objects, not the round ones. "No warrior would put up with such insults."

"Oh, now they're pissed." I grinned. Miaka looked like she regretted saying anything. "C'mon, get your asses over here and try to hit me!" I dodged a punch sent to me and immediately started to twist his arm behind his back, pushing him away with a kick. He came back, more pissed than ever.

"What're all of them getting mad for?! None of them are a constellation! How dare you attack two sweet, innocent girls like us!" I faintly heard Miaka as she ran towards a pavilion. I followed behind her, a grin still firmly planted on my face.

"Who **wouldn't **get upset over that?!" Tamahome was probably revering to when I insulted the men beyond belief. I turned around to see little vases flying at the both of us.

This. This I have had practice with. I caught one and kicked another, sending them both back with a vengeance. Thankfully, they ones that I didn't get missed Miaka entirely. Did the guys really have that bad of an aim?

"_**MIAKA, IGNEOUS!** _Get away from there!" I faintly heard Hotohori say. Miaka and I looked up. I froze, seeing the cracks in the architecture quickly become undone. "It's falling apart!"

"Shit!" And the building fell.

* * *

**_Yui's POV_**

"That'll be 390 yen, please!" I thanked the man and grabbed the manga, paying the yen.

"Yui, what'd you buy?"

"A textbook!" Grinning at their faces, I said, "Just kidding. Some manga, that's all."

"Oh, right." Nita, one of my friends, rolled her eyes. "Geniuses don't have to study..." Her eyes seemed to catch something because she decided to freak out. "Yui, what happened!?" I was utterly confused.

"There's blood on your skirt... and on your arm!"

"What...?"

**_End of POV_**

* * *

I was only able to catch a piece of concrete from falling on Miaka's head with my arm. Problem was... My arm was bleeding and it hurt like shit. Looking down, I saw some blood on Miaka's skirt. "Shit... Miaka..."

I looked back up and was immensely glad to see Tamahome. Damn, he was quick. He caught a huge piece from crushing Miaka on his back! "Hey, you two alright?"

Miaka seemed to finally wake up. "Tamahome, you'll be crushed, stop it!"

"Dunce, if it wasn't for him, we would both be crushed!" I murmured.

"Stupid! I told you that I would look after you, right? So no matter what happens, I'll always protect you." I sighed and smiled.

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt your moment of lovey doveyness, we have concrete crushing in on us from all sides." My sarcastic side decided to come out. "How the hell are we going to get out of this one?" Both of them glanced at me... and promptly blushed. Tamahome then flinched and seemed to be pushed down even further.

"Dammit!" I hissed. I really wanted to move to help him, but I couldn't; not without crushing both myself and Miaka's head. Then again, her head was protected by Tamahome at the moment, so I only had myself to worry about.

Finally, the concrete was lifted off of us, and I sighed. I held my arm against my chest and looked up to see a really beautiful girl looking down at us.

"So, you're still alive? You lucky devils, you." I grinned and said thanks. All three of us were lifted out. Hotohori was immediately in front of us, a look of worry flitting on his face.

"Are you three all right?!"

Tamahome decided to be the drama queen. "Doc, I'm **dying!**" I scoffed and laughed.

"You protected both of the princesses well, Tamahome." I raised an eyebrow. As far as I know, he only protected Miaka.

Miaka was a little pissed. "He didn't do 'well' at all! What would we do if he died?!"

"I'm only doing what I feel like doing, and eventually I'm going to expect some expensive thank-you gifts." Miaka looked a little shock and said her thanks.

"Con-man." I said, grinning. I flinched and glared at the person trying to help me. "Hey, be careful, would you please?" I then turned to see the young lady from before talking to Hotohori. "Hey, that strength you displayed." I called, turning their attention to me. "Who are you...?"

"I am Kang-Lin." She flipped down a little of her collar, showing a red symbol right beneath her collar bone. "Or 'Nuriko,' as in the constellation."

"So she's a woman! Thank you for rescuing us! I'm Miaka, and this is Igneous!" Miaka seemed to be all cheery. I stood up and didn't keep my eyes off of her, noticing some kind of jealousy behind her light purple eyes.

She turned from Miaka's outstretched hand and headed straight for Tamahome. "The only one I wanted to rescue was **him**." Nuriko then decided to give Tamahome a healthy smack on the lips. I busted out laughing.

Really, it was too hard to look at everyone's face and not laugh.

* * *

**_I only had one reviewer, but that's because I only updated yesterday xD Thank you Himeno Kazehito :3 And any others that decided to review!_**

**_Here's chapter four and hope you enjoyed reading ^^_**


	5. Miaka's Dangerous Love

**_Two chapters in two days! And they both totaled more than twenty five hundred words xD_**

**_I decided that Nuriko shall do the honors for this chapter since he was introduced last chapter :3_**

**_Nuriko: I AM A FEMALE!_**

**_Whatever helps you sleep at night. Please do the disclaimer~_**

**_Nuriko: *huffs* Tiryn-san does not own the rights to Fushigi Yuugi or anything recognizable that goes along with it._**

**_Thank you~ Here's Hotohori :3 *hands over bag*_**

**_Nuriko: *gasps* YOUR MAJESTY!_**

**_ONTO THE SHOW!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Miaka's Dangerous Love_**

**_Yui's POV_**

"Something's not right!" I kept looking at both of the blood stains, wondering how in the world they got their!

"Yui, that bloodstain... is it your time of the -"

"NO!" I interrupted. "And I'm not injured either... How did they get there?"

"It's grossing me out! Go wash it off!" I rolled my eyes. '_Wimps.'_ I thought, basically stripping off my jacket and skirt to get the stupid bloodstains off. I decided to try the skirt first.

After several minutes of scrubbing, all three girls were becoming frustrated.

"It won't come off!" I hissed, still scrubbing at the stupid stain.

"You're kidding! Are you using soap!" I glared at her friend for the stupid question.

"Let me see that thing! Huh? You're right!" I couldn't help but to roll my eyes yet again.

And then, as suddenly as the stains were there, they were gone. "What in the world...?"

**_End of POV_**

Miaka held her skirt up in satisfaction. "Finally got it off! What about you, Igneous?" I grinned in triumph. "The stupid stain is gone."

"Blood stains are so hard to wash out! Especially without any soap." She then flinched and got a mad look on her face.

"Miaka, are you sure we're okay doing this? I mean... You're in your underwear..." I said, laying the jacket onto some wire so it could dry a bit.

She waved it off and smiled. "Yeah, we're fine! Besides I still want to go and attempt to be friendly with Nuriko."

I grinned. "Jealous, Miaka?"

A blush accented her face. "N-no!" I laughed as Miaka started to strip off even more. I turned to the door to see Tamahome bust through.

Red was my vision. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT! YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Tamahome's face was so red I could've laughed. I placed a jacket over Miaka's chest and glared at the panicking man. "I AM NOT! I just need someplace to hide!"

Suddenly, Tamahome was on his face with Nuriko behind him, holding some kind of sash that was wrapped around Tamahome's ankles. "Why if it isn't Miaka and Igneous." She commented, looking like she just came in to chat and was not holding a man hostage. "So sorry to intrude."

"Nice aim." I commented.

"This man is so shy. Come Tama-Baby, we're leaving." As soon as the two were out of the room, I busted out laughing, completely ignoring Miaka's glare and blush directed towards me.

"Come on, get dressed and let's go meet up with Nuriko." I grinned, walking out with my jacket back on.

* * *

"You want to be my assistants?" Nuriko looked at us in surprise, rubbing her hands with some kind of ointment. It was probably lotion, but whatever.

"Sure." I replied, watching Tamahome struggle in the cocoon he was in. Nuriko was calmly sitting atop of him, acting as if the struggling Tamahome was only a chair that was really comfy. "Y-yes ma'am..."

"You can if you want, but... you must never interfere in our relationship." Nuriko agreed, hugging the living daylights out of Tamahome all the while. I snickered, watching the exchange between the three. Miaka was completely and utterly jealous, and it was too hilarious.

"Never even entered my mind!" Miaka replied, glaring slightly at the woman.

"Igneous, Miaka, come help me with my hair!" I shrugged and walked over to Nuriko, who had her purple hair down and was sitting in front of a vanity. I took one side while Miaka took the other and started to brush her hair. I smiled; her hair was really soft and pretty.

That's when everything went downhill.

We were splashed in the face with water and cleaned the entire hallway, only for Nuriko to drop huge clumps of dirt while we were cleaning. And all of this was for Tamahome? What the fucking hell?!

I glared at the damn wench, not really liking how she was treating Miaka. Personally, Nuriko was acting like some hoity-toity high up bitch with a severe attitude problem. But I have to give her credit, really; I doubt I could find anybody who could do it almost as subtly as Nuriko does. And really, seeing Miaka get insanely jealous is quite hilarious.

"Hey, I'm going to get us some food, kay?" I told Miaka, standing up and dusting off my pants. "But, Nuriko said-" I glared at Miaka. "When have I ever given a shit, Miaka?" I said, grinning and dropping the glare. "Besides, I can hear your stomach growling; we're both hungry." Before I could leave, I heard some shuffling behind me and saw Tamahome struggling to crawl over to Miaka. I giggled, finding the site a little too funny.

"Alright, you two have fun, love birds." They were too busy arguing to pay attention to me, so I snuck off to a corner and decided to watch what the hell is going on. But instead, I bumped into Nuriko and we both tumbled over. "Sorry, Nuriko." I said, using her chest...

Chest? Where the hell is her chest?

I slipped open the robe and was met with a fine-ass looking MALE chest.

"Well then, haven't met a man that can be a hell of a lot prettier than a model." I commented, purposely ignoring the blush on Nuriko's face. I got up and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." I grinned. "Besides, this is just too rich! I'm going to get food, see ya!"

* * *

I think Nuriko is avoiding me completely ever since I found out she is actually a he, but I kept with Miaka and slipped her some food so then she wouldn't collapse out of hunger.

I heard Nuriko call over Miaka and turned to watch what the hell the guy had in mind for my dubious friend. Nuriko told her about some precious earring that he lost in the pond nearby and Miaka got the subtle hint to go and get it from the pond. I glared at the man, wondering what the hell he was up to.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, standing behind Nuriko. I made my glare as cold as I could get it. "I don't care if you're male." One step closer. "I don't care if you're female." I stood in front of him, returning the glare that he sent me. "I don't care if you're using Tamahome to get someone else's attention." I grabbed the front of his outfit and pulled it until we were nose to nose. "If you hurt Miaka, I will personally see to your bloody, slow, painful death." I hissed out.

I pushed him away, watching the male stumble and catch a chair. Walking out, I decided to finish my tirade. "I wouldn't be too sure that your ruse is working, by the way."

* * *

"Dammit, what pond was he fucking talking about?!" I looked around at the few ponds around the palace, wondering which one Miaka would get herself into. I hurried down the walkway and almost ran into a stunned Hotohori. "Hey, have you seen Miaka." He nodded and pointed the way. "Thanks!" I didn't really have the time to explain things.

All I knew was that Miaka could possibly be hurt, or lost! "Shit..." I hissed, stumbling through the dark. "Father, help me..." I whispered to myself, ignoring my throbbing foot in favor of finding Miaka through the dark.

* * *

**_Yui's POV_**

I pocketed the key, sighing at the silence that greeted me when I came home. I really didn't want my mind to dwell on what happened today; first the blood, and now my foot was throbbing horribly!

Then, I felt soaked. I looked down at myself and confirmed that yes, I was soaked with water. "What in the world?! First the blood, and now wat-" It was suddenly getting harder to breath. I felt like I was drowning and kept on pulling more water.

The phone rang and I quickly answered it with small, gasping breaths. "Hello... Hongo residence..."

"Yui? This is Miaka's mother. I was wondering if Miaka and Igneous wound up at your house? They ran out and haven't been home since!"

**_End of POV_**

* * *

"Miaka, where are you?" I finally came upon some footsteps and sighed happily. "Great, she's been through here! Now... where did she go?" Only marching forward, I tripped into the pond.

Thankfully, holding my breath is a reaction whenever I trip or fall.

It hurt hitting the water, but the screaming pain in my foot distracted me a bit from that. It was a bit murky in the water, but I could faintly see a slightly struggling form a little bit underneath me. Swimming down a bit further, I could see it was Miaka struggling with what looked to be seaweed. '_Miaka, hold on, I'm coming to get you!'_ I had to be quick; I couldn't hold my breath forever.

_'Somebody come and HELP US!'_

* * *

**_Tamahome's POV_**

'_TAMAHOME!'_

_'Somebody come and HELP US!'_

I slowly woke up, hearing voices nearby whispering in my ear with urgency. "When did I drift off?" I sat up and looked around. I had a really bad feeling... I quickly got up, looking for either Miaka or Igneous; preferably both. "It's cold! Where the hell are they?"

"Oh, they are such fools!" Quickly, I hid behind a wall and listened to what sounded like Nuriko talk about something or other... What was it? "She went to go search for a nonexistent earring while she went after her like a loyal dog! I was restricted to the inner buildings; how could I have gone near the ponds? Both of them are probably freezing in the water right now!" Laughter followed her statements.

No... Did she really...?

I quickly ran in and grabbed Nuriko's arm, completely disregarding the fact that I was in a young woman's room without permission. "Did you really... say what I thought you said?"

**_End of POV_**

* * *

I know Miaka saw me grab her leg to help her because she only struggled harder to get the seaweed off. '_DAMMIT, we're not going to die here! Not when I have to teach that son of a bitch a lesson for messing with Miaka!' _We finally pulled the damn seaweed off and quickly swam up to the surface.

"Are you alright, Miaka?" I looked over at her, patting her back very softly to help her get over her coughing fit.

She nodded and clenched her fists, unsteadily getting up. "Come on, I'll help you on the way, okay?" I knew that once Miaka made up her mind, it was very hard to deter it from whatever she had set it upon. I was guessing that she really wanted to be friends with Nuriko and that was the only reason that Miaka was doing any of this stupid shit.

We walked into Nuriko's room, who was holding Tamahome captive again. "Then they come out of nowhere and get the special treatment?!" I think we walked into the middle of a Nuriko tirade. "And his majesty just **dotes **on them?! So I decided to get revenge by stealing you!" Smirking, I reveled in the little victory that I was having.

I was so damn right about that cheeky bastard.

"You love Hotohori, don't you?" All movement ceased as both Nuriko and Tamahome turned to look at her; Tamahome with relief and Nuriko at shock. Miaka held out her hand, showing a little pretty stone instead. "There was no pearl, but I found this instead." She smiled. "Isn't it pretty?"

"You little **fools**! I was lying!"

Miaka looked completely calm in the midst of Nuriko's fury. "I know that. Your story didn't add up; you said that you weren't allowed outside of the palace yourself."

A sudden slap made me bolt upright, ready to damn well pounce on Nuriko for daring to lay a hand on Miaka. I warned him once, dammit, now it's my turn to fulfill what I threatened!

Then I laughed, watching Miaka return the slap almost gleefully. I mean, it didn't show on her face, but the way her whole body relaxed told the story of her mind. It was too easy to read Miaka sometimes.

"So you were **jealous **of me! Don't worry, there's nothing going on between Hotohori and me."

"And frankly, count me out of that relationship too." I shook out my hair a bit and was disgruntled to see a bit of seaweed sticking onto my red locks. "That guy is just too weird for me."

"You want us to help? We can go talk to him!"

"Hey hey, keep me out of this Miaka!"

* * *

I glared at the robe around me, pulling it as tightly around me while making sure that the stupid sleeves didn't at least fall off all the while. '_How the hell was I talked into this?' _I really wanted to bash someone upside the head (AKA, Miaka and Nuriko) for even talking me into this.

I was not one for love talks, not even to recommend someone to someone else to help their relationship with said person get better or start off.

I sighed and said, "Hey, I'm heading to bed, kay?" I stepped out of the room before anybody could say anything about it. Besides, I think they were a little too caught up with each other to notice me gone.

That thought stung. It really done. I frowned, rubbing my stinging shoulder again.

Ever since drying off, my shoulder has been stinging like mad. I looked up and down the hall, glad to see that no one was there to see what I was about to do.

Sliding the shoulder off really hurt, but what hurt even more was the big bruise that was sitting there on my shoulder. If I concentrated enough, I could make out fingers...

I quickly slid it up, determined to ignore the damn thing until need be. Miaka didn't need to see that; she had a few of her own troubles to deal with at the moment.

* * *

**_Three chapters in three days? Damn, I am proud of myself :D_**

**_*does happy dance*_**

**_Anyways, thank you to the people who reviewed, read, alerted, favorited, jumped onto the band wagon, yadda yadda yadda, this story :D Please read and tell me what you think~_**

**_And for the record; ANYBODY can talk to me if need be :) I'll listen ^^_**


	6. Miaka's Hidden Love

**_This will count as number four in consecutive chapters updated for this story xD I have basically ignored everything else to updating Another Side for now xD Like I said, Fushigi Yuugi mood :3_**

**_Now who shall do it this time... *gasp* CHICHIRI XD_**

**_Chichiri: No da?_**

**_Will you please do the honors?_**

**_Chichiri: Of course! Tiryn does not own the rights to Fushigi Yuugi, no da!_**

**_Thank you~ Here's a... cookie?_**

**_Chichiri: Thanks, no da /w^_**

**_Onto the story!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Miaka's Hidden Love_**

The stretch that I gave myself didn't do my throbbing shoulder an ounce of good, but thankfully, the throbbing has gone down to a dull ache. I glared at the offending area and huffed. Why the hell was it acting up now? If it doesn't go away by the time we gather the other constellations, I am so going to be pissed.

Walking out of my own room, I looked to see Miaka walking around the corner with some kind of sheet as a cover.

"What the hell is she up to?" I wondered. I grabbed an actual cloak and decided to follow her, wanting some answers to my questions.

Besides, this is a wonderful way to greet the morning.

* * *

The marketplace was loud and bustling with busy people, just like I remembered seeing it the first time Miaka and I came into the city walls. Was it like a market day or something.

I then looked forward and saw Tamahome get up on some raised platform with a goofy smile on his face. "Ladies and gentleman!" He called out. This raised questioning murmurs from the people around me, but it got their attention none-the-less. "You have all heard about the priestesses of Suzaku, right? And you know that they come from an entirely different world!" Narrowing my blue eyes, I pushed past some people with my non-injured shoulder, excusing myself along the way. "Everything from their clothes to their possessions comes from a different world! Ladies and Gentleman, do I have a treat for you!" He would work well as a salesman in our own world, I realized, finally within a foot of Miaka. He held out what looked like small rectangles.

'_He still has that damn gum?'_ I thought, looking around and feeling a little... stupid actually. The people were gawking at it like it was the next new invention. Maybe to them it was...

Then one guy started questioning the authenticity of the gum. I sighed, feeling that Miaka was about to do something stupid.

And I was right.

She threw off the cloak and declared, "TAMAHOME IS NOT THAT KIND OF MAN! I GAVE THAT TO HIM **PERSONALLY**!" I sighed and scooted in closer, pulling down my own hood as well. "Well, there goes your cover, Miaka."

I stepped in front of Miaka, glaring at all the stupid men that seemed to be gawking at the two of us. "THEY ARE THE REAL PRIESTESSES!" And everyone jumped onto Tamahome, wanting one of the gum pieces. The three of us crawled out from the chaos.

"Miaka, what the hell were you thinking?" I muttered, brushing the dirt off of my knees. We rushed off to what seemed an empty alleyway to catch our breath.

"Idiot, you blew your cover." Tamahome said.

"B-but..." A sigh, then. "Am I just in your way?"

"I never said that!" Tamahome protested. I turned to watch what the hell was going on.

"Then how do you feel about me?" Oh damn, Miaka does like Tamahome! Fuuuuuck!

Before Tamahome could answer, idiots decided to show up and ruin the love scene. "Sorry to interrupt the love scene - "

"No you're not." I interrupted immediately. A glare was sent my way as one of them continued.

"But we have business to discuss with you." Well, fuck.

* * *

**_Yui's POV_**

'_Jeez, you two! Where did you guys run off too?'_ I still haven't found Miaka or Igneous yet. I haven't stopped looking since Miaka's mom called a little while ago.

"Yui!" I looked up to see Keisuke push his way through the crowd towards me.

"Keisuke! I just got off the phone with your mother! Did Miaka and Igneous really run away?" I knew that Igneous could at least fight her way out of trouble, but I didn't know about Miaka...

"Miaka and Mom were fighting over Miaka's entrance exams! She's been working so hard! And mom can be a **demon **when it comes to grades. And Igneous said some... strange things... then ran off after Miaka!" I was curious about what Igneous said and voiced my thoughts. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "honestly, I'm not sure I understand myself. I think Mom is still trying to wrap her head around it too..."

The man that saved us immediately came to my head after that sentence. Maybe...

"Maybe they went to the library!" I called back to Keisuke, veering myself towards said library, an image of the book within my mind.

**_End of POV_**

* * *

"If you wanna work in this town, you gotta pay for protection." I could just imagine ringing my hands around the guys neck and choking him to death. He was one of those people that I really hated!

"Jerks! Think I got that kind of money?" Tamahome replied, wrapping an arm around Miaka protectively. I sighed and cocked my hip a bit, glaring at the idiots.

"Cute broad." I was held against some inhuman guys chest, who was looking me up and down like I was some piece of meat. Despite the idiocy of his face, his grip on my wrists were pretty strong.

"Let go of me, you damn freak!" I hissed, kicking my struggle up a notch. Then a flash and a knife was held to my face. I froze.

Truthfully, I haven't had much experience with blades. Thankfully, the old man never really grabbed any objects when attempting to abuse me, except for the occasional thrown vase which I had to clean up. Blades just scare the shit out of me.

One of the many fears that I'll never voice.

"Igneous!" Miaka cried, but was held back by Tamahome.

"Watch how you talk to me." He let the blade trail softly across my cheek. "I can make it so you'll never do business here again." I was almost on the verge of freaking out about the blade. It was **touching me.** I don't do well with sharp objects touching me.

"Hey boss, that one is supposed to be one of the priestesses of Suzaku!" So the funny looking one is the boss? Wow, standards have really gone down...

"Really? Well then, I have a proposition for you!" How about getting your ugly ass hands off of me? And flinging that blade into your forehead would be a nice bonus too, you know. "You are a man of business, right? Well, I'll make you a deal! Sell me the red head and I'll give you thirty gold ryo for her!" Okay, first of all, I know I am worth more than that. Second, fucking sell me?! Once you get that blade out of here, I will open a can of woop-ass and use it to kick yours all the way to kingdom come.

"Y-you dare insult me?" Finally, Tamahome has some sense in him! "That is way too cheap!" Okay never mind.

"How about thirty-five?"

"Try again, you're getting warmer though." What the hell is Tamahome trying to pull? I could see Miaka slightly shaking behind him, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"FORTY!"

"Try me once more!"

"I'm not going to make much more of this!" The weird potato guy was getting angrier, and Miaka's temper seemed to sky-rocket too. She seemed to mutter something before I ducked down, avoiding a punch coming my way. I think Tamahome saw this as a chance to actually kick the guy off of me.

My face started to sting. I wiped my hand across my cheek to see some blood. Well, damn, he got me...

"Bastard!" The two guys were still there and they both brandished knives. Fuck, I hate knives! "Tamahome!" Miaka called his name, acting as if he was miles away instead of right there in front of her. Tamahome then proceeded to kick both of their asses. One of them started to head towards Miaka, but Tamahome thankfully intercepted and knocked the guy out.

"Idiots... you can't sell something priceless..." He said, wiping off some blood from a small cut on his face. "Let's go you two." He said, beginning to help Miaka up from where she fell against the wall.

"That was a stupid thing to do!" Miaka said, tears starting to come out of her pretty eyes. "Now you can't do business in this town! Why are you doing this for us? Tell me!"

Tamahome turned, not willing to look into Miaka's face. He instead faced me and started to walk towards the opening of the alley. "It doesn't matter." He replied. I stayed silent, knowing that I was only a background plot for this moment in time.

"It does to me! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!?" Shocked silence descended over the three of us. I mean, I didn't really expect Miaka to actually say it out loud, but damn...

"Sorry..." Tamahome was the first to break the silence. "But I can't say that I feel the same." He turned to look at her. "I'm only here to protect you because you are one of the Priestesses of Suzaku." He then turned and caught sight of me. My glare could've been the other reason, but you know, I wasn't worried about that.

He wasn't the one who saw Miaka's heart break into millions of itty bitty pieces right there on her face. He wasn't the one who saw her best friend go through one of the worst evils in the world. I then saw Miaka collapse and immediately my gaze turned to her. "Maika!?" Then I felt something sting in my heart...

It hurt. "D-dammit." I fell to my knees, trying to catch my breath. I glared at Tamahome. "You better be able to fix this. Your ass is mine."

* * *

**_Ohohohohon... Igneous is PISSED XD No, I won't make her collapse; that's just too... Mary-Sueish :p Besides, it's Miaka's job to make Tamahome worry ^^_**

**_Yes, I am enjoying this immensely xD_**

**_And this is the second chapter that I have updated today~ I am like on a roll :D_**

**_Please review (thank you to the people who reviewed and read this and the last chapter!)_**


End file.
